


Surprise

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Love-tune, Snow Man (Japanese Band)
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, M/M, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: written for the prompt "Iwamoto ties Yasui to the scaffolding backstage and the snowmen take turns fucking him. Yasui loves every minute." of the JE anon kink memeplease note I'm not very familiar with snow man ships so my combos may be weird x'D





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "Iwamoto ties Yasui to the scaffolding backstage and the snowmen take turns fucking him. Yasui loves every minute." of the JE anon kink meme  
> please note I'm not very familiar with snow man ships so my combos may be weird x'D

_Come to hall B later, I have a surprise for you_  
  
Yasui stared at the text.

Iwamoto's name showed on the display.

Yasui raised his eyebrows while his thumb started to type.

"Please tell me why I should?"  
He lay the device on the table and bit into his apple.  
Still chewing, the phone buzzed.

"Because I am going to give you the best fuck you've ever had"  
Yasui chocked a bit on his apple, quickly turning his head around to check if someone was there who might have accidentally read this. Luckily, he was by himself.

"Come. The other members will be there too."  
Yasui started to type.

"By other members, you mean, snow man?"

"Sure"

"And by "Be there too" you mean they are going to be involved?"

"That is the plan. Are you in?"

Yasui grinned a bit and placed the apple on the table, starting to type with both hands.

"Deal"

  
The way to hall B had never been that long. At least, Yasui couldn't recall it to be so long.  
  
He turned around the corner to see all snowmen waiting in the shade, the crooked hall with large black curtains and huge storage boxes giving them plenty of possibilites to hide.  
  
"Yo," Iwamoto said, pulling Yasui behind one of the curtains, "welcome".  
  
He pulled Yasui closer by the waist, giving him a long, dominant, possessive tongue kiss, then turning around to the others, arm possessively around Yasui's waist.  
  
Yasui looked around. Everyone was just in their rehearsal jersey pants, one or two with unzipped hoodies.  
  
"Listen everyone. I'll be the one to decide when he comes. Whatever happens tonight, he's still mine. Don't forget that"  
  
The others smiled. Iwamoto grins, shoving Yasui gently into Miyadate's and Sakuma's direction.  
  
They greet him and trap him between themselves immediately, and within seconds they are touching, exploring. Miyadate is undressing him while Sakuma is kissing down his neck from behind, already rubbing slow, suggestive circles with his hips.  
  
Yasui huffs as his shirt is lifted and Miyadate licks along his belly, right in front of him on his knees.  
  
"We almost forgot about the best part," Iwamoto says and points to the rope, "if you're in, that is"  
  
Yasui looks at the setup and thinks for a moment.  
  
"I'm in," he grins and Iwamoto grins back.  
  
Abe comes to help to tie Yasui to the scaffoldings with the black satin rope as Sakuma continues to nibble and kiss down his skin and they manage to not forget to get him naked in a way they need it before he is tied up.  
  
"I love the way you look like this," Iwamoto purrs into his ear before withdrewing, taking a few steps back to lean against the wall casually, watching the play.  
  
Fukazawa steps closer, having watched until now, sliding his hand in Yasui's hair, gently combing through it.  
  
Miyadate grins at Fukazawa and Fukazawa grins back and Miyadate leans down, his lips ghosting expertly over Yasui's chest.  
  
Fukawaza joins in and Yasui squirms against the bonds as both Fukazawa and Miyadate lick at his nipples open-mouthed and shamelessly, looking up to his face, knowing very well he was watching and being turned on by it just as much.   
  
Yasui wants to moan but his pride forbids it yet, so he bites his lower lip when he feels Sakuma preparing him with two lubed fingers, working him open, expertly thrusting them inside and out, slowly at first, pressing, then a bit faster, rubbing and massaging so good he was getting weak on his knees and he wants to  whimper when he feels his sweet spot being stimulated but he closes his eyes, not wanting to give in.   
  
Sakuma withdraws his fingers and begins to push inside him while Watanabe is now is in front of him, engaging him in a messy kiss. Their tongues battle and stick out, rubbing against each other as Yasui moans into the kiss, the sensations being too good.  
  
Suddenly, Yasui tears his eyes open as he feels something on his dick and he looks down to see Miyadate with an evil smile and a ring around his aching flesh. "Fuck," he utters underneath his breath as Fukazawa strokes his member teasingly slowly, smearing leaking precum with his fingertip, looking into his face.  
  
"We don't want the fun to end too soon, you know," he smiles sweetly and Miyadate stands next to Yasui then, nibbling at his ear and biting down and tugging on it as Sakuma sets up an incredibly slow pace. Iwamoto is watching silently with hooded eyes and Yasui wonders why he isn't all over him when everybody knew that Yasui was Iwamoto's weakness.  
  
"Ah, you are looking at Hikaru, aren't you," Miyadate murmurs against his ear and Yasui gasps softly.  
  
"He will have you last, you know, in case you were wondering. He would only let us play with you under that condition. That he would be last and be the one to decide when you come."  
  
Yasui shudders at those words, feeling Sakuma pulling out only to be replaced by Fukazawa.  
  
"Hng," he pants, going with the pace that Fukazawa sets up right away.  
  
"You feel so good, ah, fuck," Fukazawa moans right into Yasui's ear and Yasui echoes his moan loudly and shamelessly.  
  
Watanabe is right behind Fukazawa, pressing against him, and Fukazawa is considering for a moment to push back, giving himself to Watanabe, but Sakuma pulls Fukazawa away with him towards the wall, ripping up a new condom and pushing him up against the next wall as Watanabe takes his turn with Yasui, the moans and cries increasing in volume.  
  
Both Abe and Miyadate approach the scene then, patting Watanabe's shoulder to signal the change.  
  
Watanabe growls as he pulls away, stumbling a bit to the side.  
  
Yasui feels empty and exposed as he stands there, watching them playing with each other or themselves, and he is the only one untouched at the moment.  
  
"Oi," Abe says as Miyadate lays a hand on Yasui's hip, "it's my turn"  
  
Miyadate frowns and turns to Abe. "I was just quicker"  
  
Abe's gaze darkens and he pushes Miyadate away, trapping him between himself and the wall. Yasui looks over his shoulder, whimpering needily.  
  
"Guys, guys, please.. could you just"  
  
Miyadate purses his lips and nods, shrugging Abe off. "Let's find a compromise for Yasui's sake, shall we"  
  
"What do you want to do, Jan Ken?"  
  
"Miyadate. You go first" Iwamoto's voice is dark and determined.  
  
"Why him?" Abe pouts but Iwamoto pushes him against the wall instead, hand between his legs and Abe moans.   
  
"I just picked someone, because otherwise it wouldn't go on." Iwamoto leans down and bites down on Abe's throat, silencing any further protests.  
  
Miyadate is next to Yasui and Yasui tries to grab some rope to hold himself up, his cute tiny little butt in the air as he presents his ass towards him.  
  
"Miyadate.. please.." he begs sweetly, hair messy and voice needy and it makes Miyadate's cock twitch.   
  
He has his own dick in his hands, stroking it to full arousal.  
  
"I can't wait to be inside you," he whispers as he reaches for one of the dozen condoms from the large box that they had placed on the backstage equipment.  
  
"Do you need some more preparation?" he asks with a rough voice as he presses up behind Yasui, testing the water with his middle finger.  
"You're still so loose from Fukazawa.. hmm" he purrs as he rubs his dick along Yasui's crack.  
  
"Miyadate.." Yasui's cheeks burn.   
  
"Want it?"   
  
Tease.  
  
"Fuck... yes.. fuck me please.." Yasui whimpers and Miyadate finally gives in, pressing inside, rubbing against Yasui's sweet spot so slow but it feels good. Yasui bites his lips.  
  
When Miyadate pulls out after a few thrusts, not without a tiny frustrated gasp, Yasui has trouble standing up.   
  
"I hope you are not too tired yet for me," Abe breathes next to him then, and Yasui shakes his head, giving him his approval.  
  
Abe grins. "Let's see," he moans with a husky voice as his thick dick pushes through the tiny ring of muscle and Yasui feels so exhausted but so good and full and he wants to come but he doesn't want it to end at the same time.   
  
Iwamoto finally makes his way from the wall.  
  
He oozes sex from every pore and his gaze is dark and when he lifts Yasui's chin as Abe pounds into him from behind hard, Yasui moans at the look in Iwamoto's eyes.   
  
"Stop," Iwamoto growls deeply with a hoarse voice, and Abe groans in frustration as his cock twitches when he pulls out from the tight sweet heaven.  
  
Yasui is about to loose it.  
  
He's so needy right now that he doesn't care anymore if he's loud and every bit of his pride is flying away by every inch of cock that Iwamoto pushes inside him.  
  
"You belong to me and me only" Iwamoto's low sensual voice rumbles darkly against Yasui's ear before he bites down on his earlobe and Yasui yelps as Iwamoto begins to move, turning around in an attempt to kiss him and Iwamoto eagerly rubs his tongue against Yasui's open-mouthed as the others watch, Abe jerking off leaning back against the wall casually before Watanabe is in front of him on his knees, and Abe groans at the look in his eyes which is fully of dirty promises as Watanabe's tongue darts out and he licks all over Abe's twitching, swollen length before taking him in completely, sucking him off hard and Abe grips Watanabe's hair tightly, groaning, watching Iwamoto fucking Yasui with hooded eyes.  
  
Yasui moans loudly and shamelessly as he is fucked rough and hard from behind by Iwamoto with a tight hold on his hips, the sight in front of him only turning him on more.  
  
He is at his limit now, his legs almost giving in as Iwamoto pounds into him without holding back. The others had been slower on purpose but now Iwamoto is fucking him forcefully so Yasui almost sobs and it IS the best fuck he's ever head and his cock is so red and swollen and throbbing and aching between his legs and he squirms against the rope and whimpers so deliciously, and his head falls forward as he witnessing Miyadate to kneel down in front of him, shiny rosy full lips only inches away from his aching length.  
  
"Let him come" Iwamoto purrs close to Yasui's ear and Yasui whimpers weakly and approvingly, not able to form words anymore as Iwamoto fucks him harder and Miyadate licks his lips, releasing the cockring, taking Yasui between his warm, wet lips, just suckling a bit and Yasui cries out, coming immediately and helplessly into Miyadate's mouth while Iwamoto keeps the pace, fucking him through his orgasm, having Yasui jerking against the rope through the force and Iwamoto grunts because Yasui tightens so fucking deliciously around his cock that it draws his own release from him and he pulls out fast, tearing the condom off and jerking himself off hard, streaks of cum tainting Yasui's back and ass and thighs.  
  
"Fuck, wow just wow" Yasui pants speechlessly, hair plastered to his neck but he smiles as he sinks against the scaffolding, still tied up.  
  
Miyadate is quickly on his feet to undo the chains and Iwamoto helps him, kissing his wrists quickly and Yasui smiles thankfully.  
  
His legs are about to give in but Iwamoto is there to hold him, sliding his arms protectively and possessively around his waist, kissing his shoulders and Yasui smiles exhaustedly as he leans into Iwamoto's protective embrace.  
  
"You didn't promise too much," he smirks at Iwamoto behind him, tilting his head, and Iwamoto gives him a kiss on the lips.  
  
They watch exhaustedly as Fukazawa cries out and falls apart under Sakuma, Sakuma following shortly after.  
  
"I like your surprises," Yasui grins and Iwamoto grins back, holding Yasui tight.


End file.
